5 Years Later
by gleek27xo
Summary: An emison story set in 6B. Following the events of pretty little liars.
1. Chapter 1

It's weird more than anything. Going back to the small town where so much had happened to me. I definitely don't miss the abuse we got from A, well CeCe, but I hate to think about it in detail, especially with what happened. I do miss my friends and family though. Don't get me wrong I've made friends on the west coast, but I will never be as close to them as I was with Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Alison.

I'd met up with Hanna the most over the years, we always found time every now and then to meet up for coffee or go on a little weekend break. I occasionally saw Spencer and Aria as well, but it was very rare that I'd see Ali.

We agreed we'd all go back to Rosewood for a few weeks, all taking time out from our busy schedules.

So now here I am, outside Spencer's converted barn, ready to have one last sleepover. I held my breath and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door swung open and I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Hanna and Spencer. Eventually when they let me go, Aria ran up to me and hugged me, whilst Ezra gave me a smile from his spot on the sofa. I don't think anyone particularly minded him joining our girls' night. I then reached Alison, she leaned over and gently hugged me; I don't know how to describe how much I missed the feel of her against me.

Once we let each other go, we joined the others in a circle on the floor.

"So now we've finally been reunited, I think it's time to start the drinking games!" Hanna squealed excitedly as she opened the liquor.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "the pizza hasn't even arrived yet Hanna."

Alison supported Hanna, as she finished her second drink, "I'm in."

"How about never have I ever?" Aria asked.

Hanna clapped her hands together, "perfect!"

"I'll start." I called. I looked around the room, then I grinned, "never have I ever slept with a guy."

The girls just rolled their eyes as they drank their drinks.

Spencer went next, "never have I ever cheated on a test."

Everyone simultaneously drank their drink, "that's cause you're a nerd Spencer", Hanna called. Making everyone laugh and Spencer scowl.

The game continued and everyone was trying to get each other out.

Hanna looked at Ezra and Aria who were touching each other affectionately, "never have I ever slept with someone in this room."

What Hanna didn't expect was for Emily and Alison to uncomfortably look down and drink their drinks as well.

The group were shocked, "no way."

Spencer nudged Hanna trying to get her to shut up, noticing how uncomfortable the girls looked.

Hanna ignored Spencer, "Who'd of thought you knew that Emily was shy in the streets", Hanna looked at them suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows, "but sexy in the sheets."

The pair were getting redder and redder.

Hanna had never learnt when was the best time to stop speaking as she continued, "I didn't realise you could still get embarrassed on this topic lady killer." Ali's eyes bulged.

"Lady what?" Aria asked.

"Lady killer, she can get any girl she wants, can't you Em." Hanna put her hand up for a congratulatory high five from Emily, but was rejected.

Hanna laughed, not realising how awkward she was making the situation, "is being around your former lady lover, Mrs Rollins, making you shy?"

Emily's eyes now bulged out.

"Wait. What?" Ezra directed at Aria, feeling out of the loop and more than anything confused. "Mrs…"

Aria looked shocked, while Spencer looked like she was ready to kill Hanna.

"Rollins." Alison softly finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i'm working on making them longer. If you have anything you'd like to happen in the fic or any new fic ideas please tell me in a review and i'll try to do it.**

Was I the only one of the girls who didn't know? Is that why Alison is acting so shy and embarrassed while Spencer gets ready to kill Hanna, who is just sat giggling in her drunken state. For a second I wish I was Hanna; blissfully unaware of the shit that is about to go down.

I always believed that maybe I'd have a chance. That perhaps one day we'd be together.

Who was I kidding; Alison Dilaurentis was and still is mesmerizing in every way. Her long, blonde, beautiful hair that is every girls envy, her gorgeous ocean blue eyes that could make anyone fall in love, but what's on the inside is even better. Her innate need to care for the people she loves, her passion, the confidence that she oozed. Alison is unpredictable in every way and whenever I feel slightly close to figuring out the mystery that she is, she changes the game.

She grew up and lost her mean bitchy side while we were all still in high school. Everyone finally saw the human side of Ali that I had been lucky enough to see sometimes in the past. She may have matured since I last saw her, but there's only one thing that's changed over the last 5 years and that's her surname.

I suppose the girls would say I've changed, I'm not the sweet innocent naïve girl I once was, but one thing that never changed were my undeniable feelings for Alison. No matter how hard I tried to push them away and how many other girls I've been with; nobody will ever come close to her.

I'm not gonna lie, you could say that Hanna's nickname for me is accurate. I don't mean to be a 'lady killer', but no woman will ever compete with Alison, I'm not going to lead them on.

I was lucky to get one night with her, but unfortunately it just left me wanting more, but at the time I knew it wouldn't be right to act on it. It was everything I expected and more, my feelings were amplified, because of Ali's confession. Knowing that those kisses weren't just for practise made me feel like my feelings were valid, but you could also say that it started my false hope.

I always thought that we'd have our happy ending, but after everything that's happened in my life, I know that happy endings only exist in fairy tales.

I quickly excused myself and rushed to the bathroom; my friends guilty eyes were making me feel even worse. I can't believe they didn't tell me.

I spent some time composing myself, until a hesitant knock on the door startled me out of my stressed state.

Blonde hair appeared, but unfortunately it wasn't the blonde that I knew deep down that I really wanted to see.

"Look. I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to make that awkward." Hannah had obviously sobered up after a likely threat from an agitated Spencer.

I sighed, what else could I do.

Hanna continued, "I knew you had feelings for Alison all through high school," she gave Emily a knowing look, "I know why you were so upset when we thought she killed Mona and that she was A."

I bitterly laughed, "I can't believe we accused her of that. I knew deep down that she never could've done that." I really did, I knew at the time she couldn't of, I knew that my Ali wouldn't have done that to us: to me.

"But we did and it's in the past, we can't change it," Hanna bluntly replied.

"Aren't you on top form tonight," I sarcastically replied as I attempted to leave the bathroom, but Hanna blocked my path.

"I didn't mean to upset you Emily, I honestly thought you'd of gotten over her by now." Hanna wiggled her eyebrows, "you know, with you getting under so many hot women."

"Still not being helpful." Sometimes I questioned if Hanna knew how to have a serious conversation. Who actually says stuff like that?

She just rolled her eyes and continued, "believe it or not Emily, I care about you and I'm not going to go out of my way to make you uncomfortable." I relaxed my defensive posture and listened to the woman whom I still considered after all these years to be my best friend. "I was trying to make Ezra and Aria have to drink, I wouldn't have said it if I knew." Hanna looked me in the eye, "why did you never tell us?"

She was starting to make me feel a little bit guilty, "you know that I couldn't of, none of you would have supported it…" Hanna tried to talk, but I continued, "Hanna, you took the first opportunity you could get to help her pack her bags and leave."

"I know." Hanna gently whispered. "Don't get mad, but I kind of knew what was going on with you two." I looked at her shocked. "It was pretty obvious when you were holding hands and acting all lovey dovey." Hanna made gross kissing noises. "But seen as I've always cared about you, I thought it wasn't my place to get involved… for once." We both laughed, when did Hanna ever not get involved? "Even though I wasn't her biggest fan, if she made you happy, I approved."

"It never got that far, we literally hooked up and then A got in the way." I sighed and began to think out loud "now I think about it, I knew for sure Ali wasn't A, I saved her when she was being strangled by her. Like i…"

"You did what?!" Hanna all but shouted.

"It's in the past Hanna." I squeaked, not ready for a Spencer style lecture from who I considered to be my most fun, care free friend.

Hanna took a deep breath. "What are you going to say when you see her out there Em?"

"I honestly have no idea." I pretty elaborately excused myself, so there's no way she wouldn't know that I'm jealous and upset even though I have no real right to be.

"If I was you, I'd just go out there and not let her see how you really feel. Go out there and show her how you got the nickname lady killer." Hanna winked at me flirtatiously and I just laughed. I may be seen as a lady killer, but I'll always be the same old Emily when it comes to Alison.

I hugged Hanna and thanked her for being Hanna and then we headed back into the barn where everyone was.

What I didn't expect to come back too was Ezra fast asleep, a giggling tipsy aria, an even more giggly tipsy spencer and a wasted Alison.

I looked at Hanna for some kind of help, but she was already at the corner of the room joining some drinking game that Spenecer and Aria were already engrossed in.

I thought about just going to sleep like Ezra, but Alison began to cry and told me "I'm gonna be sick Em."

I helped her outside and was repositioning myself so I could support her to the bathroom, when she collapsed to the floor and began to throw up. I completely forgot about my jealousy and annoyance and got down next to her and held her hair back as she threw up.

I began to softly rub her back in an attempt to comfort her, when Alison suddenly stood up and attempted to get some distance between us. All I wanted to do was help the stumbling, emotional mess that Ali had become, but she had different ideas.

"W-why are you being nice to me?" Alison slurred as she continued crying.

I tried to talk, but she continued, "Wha-at have I e-ever done to help you? I m-made you feel like c-complete and utter shit for years. I haven't even spoken to you f-for five years-s, five f-fucking years and now I find o-out that my mermaid is now a lady killer." Alison began to whisper, "Everything's so messed up."

"I'm not your mermaid anymore." I didn't mean to be harsh and I realise she's drunk, but who does she think she is. Even if I still like her I'm not letting her act like I'm her possession.

I went to walk away when I saw Alison begin to fall over out of the corner of my eye and rushed to try and catch her, but I was too late. Ali fell to the floor giggling so loudly she could give Spencer and Aria a run for their money. She really did look a hot mess, her golden hair sprawled all across her face, her makeup ruined by her tears and her blouse nudged up exposing a nasty bruise on her delicate ribs, which made me grimace. It looks like she must have had a bad fall recently. I made a mental note to recommend she gets that looked at by a doctor once she's sober.

What happened to the Ali from high school that was always composed and held together? Since when did Ali ever drink anyway, I'd never seen her like this in my whole time of knowing her. What the hell happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own pretty little liars, i'm just a fan of the show. Enjoy. I'm hoping to update within the next few days.**

I woke up to the blaring of my fucking alarm, immediately regretting the amount I drank last night. With being a teacher I can't get time off to spend time with the girls, but at least teaching at Rosewood High only takes up my weekdays. Unfortunately though, at this moment in time I have one hell of a hangover and I have 2 hours till I have to teach my first class.

As I attempt to sit up, I feel a warm hand brush down my stomach; I looked down to find me and Emily had been spooning. God I missed her, but I doubt she feels the same way. Now that she's this well-known player who sleeps with all the girls. I can't believe the innocent Emily I'm looking at now does that. I looked down at my wedding ring; I guess I'm not the only one who's changed.

Across the room Hanna was slightly drooling in her sleep as she snored in sync with Ezra who was fast asleep on the far couch, which Aria and Spencer were sleeping mouth to mouth below, literally. I really had missed these dorks that I could once call my best friends.

I had to leave though. I was already running late as it was. I quickly stopped at mine and Mark's house to get changed. He was already at work, he really did work long hours at the surgery, with him commonly completing stressful 12 hour days.

I eventually walked down the Rosewood Halls I used to rule wearing my grey fitted blazer and a modest black pencil skirt as I headed to my classroom. I still had a hammering headache and definitely felt like I was going to throw up, but unsurprisingly teachers can't take time off for hangovers. Even if I regularly wished they did.

I briskly walked into my classroom ready to teach my sophomore English lesson. "Hi class, sorry I'm a bit late, I had to talk to the principal about our new syllabus." What they don't know won't hurt them.

I grabbed my chalk and began to write on the board _great expectations._ "So does anyone have any predictions or thoughts about what they think will happen in this great novel?" I spoke to my class as I handed out their books.

Becca raised her hand to ask for my permission, once I granted it she spoke, "I'm not sure of the plot, because I don't want to ruin it for myself, but I know it must be good, because it's written by Charles Dickens."

I smiled in response, "I can confirm that."

A cocky kid then spoke up, "stop being such a boring nerd Becca, everyone knows" he began to do sarcastic actions, "Pip gets Estella in the end." The class snickered.

 _"What's so funny?" My mermaid asked as she looked down at me, as if I was the most mesmerizing girl in the world._

 _I smiled, "their names: Pip, Mr Wopsle, Uncle Pumblechook. They all sound like stuffed animals." I always saved my more delicate side for Emily._

 _Emily sat by me, "I can't believe you already finished it."_

 _"Want me to tell you what happens? I can make you a cheat cheat." I delicately teased Emily. I reached out and touched her soft locks fully aware of the effect I was having on her "you know, you should really let me braid your hair sometime."_

 _"I had a dream last night, about Jenna…"_

 _I quickly interrupted her, I didn't mean to snap, but I am a bitch. "Emily don't. Stop thinking about that." I tried to reassure her that it was okay, as I didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings, "there's all sorts of operations and stuff they can do."_

 _Emily continues talking in her optimistic naïve way, which is yet another thing I love about her, "I dreamt she came back and she was fine. She could see perfectly and she forgave us."_

 _I had to tell her the way I felt, even if it isn't in a way that completely bares my soul and leaves me vulnerable. I was just too scared, so I always made it seem almost patronising and as if I was just being a good friend reciprocating her feelings occasionally and being caring towards her. "That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings." They eye contact we held eventually made me feel vulnerable; I wondered if she could see the kind of beauty in my eyes that I always saw in hers. I looked back at my book, "so is Dickens by the way, Pip gets Estella in the end."_

 _I chanced a glance at Em and made an impulse decision, "can I read you something." She gently nodded so I began, "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement there could be." I didn't need to look down at the book, I had always known the quote by heart; it put my feelings for Emily into words, even if I'd never admit it to her. "Did you get to that part yet?"_

 _Emily nodded and closed the gap between us, connecting her lips with mine. Just from that gentle kiss I saw fireworks, I felt like I was on cloud 9. All I really wanted was to kiss her soft, luscious lips forever, but I was a scared little girl, under my hard, controlled exterior._

"Get out of my classroom now Brett. Now!" I shouted at the teenager. The whole class looked shocked, as I'm usually very chilled and fun with the class, but how Brett just acted really has pushed my buttons.

I took a deep breath to stop myself from shouting at my entire class who originally laughed along with Brett. "I will not accept any form of bullying or abuse in my classes. Now If I was you I'd sort my attitude pronto." I may once have been one of those kids, well actually I was 1000 times worse. I was the bully. I tore down everyone around me; making it my sole aim to make them feel awful and a large amount of the time I succeeded. I am not letting anyone in my classes act even slightly like the monster I once was.

My class looked scared, but at this point I honestly didn't care. I'm not letting a harmless girl like Becca get picked on, because she's keen. A lot of my anger was caused by Brett's comment about great expectations. It hurt.

I made my voice softer, but it definitely still had a sharp edge "read the first 100 pages of the book and then write an essay on the narrative of the story for next Monday." I then went and sat at my desk and marked some of my classes past essays. I could already tell that today was going to be a very long day.

Eventually it got to my lunch break and somehow I hadn't thrown up and the worst of my headache was over. I was sat with my colleagues Sarah and Erin who also happened to be two of my best friends, when I got a text from Hanna inviting me out for dinner. They're only back in town for a few weeks so I'm sure Mark will understand.

Erin and Sarah absolutely loved Mark. He really was charming and his natural charisma made everyone adore him. He really had the whole package: the looks, the brains, the humour, even the money, which a lot of the materialistic people in Rosewood pick up on fast. They always have a lot of fun when we go out on our triple dates; in fact they were there when Marc proposed.

It was definitely an extravagant proposal with Marc proposing in front of a firework display spelling "Alison will you marry me?" I don't think there was anyone in Rosewood who wasn't there. It is considered by many to be such a beautiful proposal; I still get stopped occasionally when I'm shopping to be told how lucky I am to have a man like 'the beautiful suave Dr Rollins'.

Whenever we go out people swoon at Mark and I's PDA which he love to do wherever we go. I suppose I'm just not the type who usually took part in public displays of affection so it takes some getting used to.

After lunch I had a class where they were sitting a paper so it flew by and then I could go home and get ready for dinner, as I had no more lessons.

I didn't want to look too over dressed, but I definitely wanted to look good for Emily. As much as I hated to admit it, I was slightly jealous of all the girls she's got with, I always wanted her to just be mine. So if I couldn't have her, I was going to make her want me.

I decided on black jeans, with silver heels that matched my going out blazer. Dressed up, but not overdressed. I then styled my hair so it was in messy curls and made my makeup natural, but ensured that it made my eyes really pop.

When I met the girls at the grille I noticed straight away that Emily still didn't seem comfortable with me, I suppose that makes two of us. I was warmly greeted by the others, so I was luckily quickly included in conversation and had no time to dwell on what was happening between me and Emily.

I was laughing away with Hanna as she told a story of how she accidentally spilled coffee down her fashion stores top buyer when I heard the familiar voice that brought out my goose bumps and caused my heart rate to increase.

"Hey Alison, what are you doing here?"

The girls turned to meet the voice as Mark hugged me and pressed a prolonged kiss to my lips.


End file.
